Por correspondencia
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Pocos días antes de San Valentín Juudai envía postales y cartas a sus amigos, algo nada propio de él. ¿Por qué será? ¿Qué quiere decirles?
1. Asuka

**Título: **Por correspondencia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka, Yuuki Juudai  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>San Valentín  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Confesión

* * *

><p>Asuka escondió la carta entre los pliegues de su uniforme con toda la delicadeza posible, haciendo pasar el movimiento de sus manos por un simple gesto al rascarse el antebrazo, pero lo cierto era que estaba un poco nerviosa, cosa clásica en esos días del mes de Febrero a los cuales su querido hermano la había predispuesto tras varios años de tratar de conseguirle citas y hacerle regalos estrambóticos, que sólo le habían ganado el apodo de la Reina de Hielo (benditos apodos, ¿no podía deshacerse de ellos, ni siquiera en América?) para con todos aquellos que la veían salir hecha un vendaval, rumiando amenazas contra Fubuki.<p>

Pero la carta que tenía entre sus manos, el sobre o lo que fuera, no lo mandaba su hermano, que estaba en Hollywood probando suerte (y tenía que admitir que le estaba yendo bastante bien) sino otra persona, una que la ponía mucho más nerviosa que la ropa interior que le había enviado Fubuki el año pasado, toda llena de encajes y con una nota que le decía que esperaba que la usase pronto. Juudai rara vez se ponía en contacto, su estilo era más de caer de sorpresa un buen día en su apartamento o el de su hermano, o con quien estuviera más cerca, siempre sin avisar, siempre como una sorpresa grata. Y aún así, escondida como un tesoro, su primera carta desde siempre, desde que se conocían había llegado unos días antes de San Valentín. ¿Quizás Fubuki había tenido algo que ver? ¿Quizás le había dicho algo a Juudai o pedido un favor concerniente a ella? O quizás... ¿Quizás encontraría la caligrafía de su hermano nada más abrir el sobre, para hacerle una broma (de mal gusto) que sólo él consideraría divertida?

Se sentó en el pupitre de siempre, aquél que tenía vistas hacia la jungla pavimentada de Nueva York, donde la única música de fondo provenía de los automóviles pitando y sus compañeros charlando a su alrededor, inmersos en sus preparaciones festivas. Quería abrir el sobre pero no estaba segura, no cuando no había calma en ese lugar, calma como en sus dormitorios de Obelisk, donde el único sonido era el del mar y las gaviotas, pero a la vez, se moría de curiosidad, porque Juudai y ella nunca habían sido de demasiadas palabras, nunca se habían comprendido el uno al otro y Asuka sabía (lo supo desde esa confesión fallida en su último año) que en realidad tampoco lo conocía. Y aún así, sus ocasionales visitas, su tono siempre amigable, esa carta, todo seguía ahí, como una prueba de su amistad, extraña y diferente de la que él sostenía con Shou o incluso con Johan, pero verdadera.

El profesor se estaba demorando, lo supo cuando alzó la vista hacia el reloj que coronaba el pizarrón, blanco e impoluto como sus pensamientos y nadie le hacía caso, además. Sus amigas estaban muy ocupadas consiguiendo citas para el día de San Valentín y no había ningún molesto pretendiente alrededor, si quería leer la carta, ése era el momento.

De nuevo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, fingiendo que no era nada de importancia para no atraer la atención, sacó el sobre blanco con su dirección en él (que había encontrado nada más despetarse en su buzón y que había llevado a la escuela porque se le hacía tarde) y lo rasgó con cuidado para encontrar un trozo de papel lleno de letra un tanto infantil y ladeada, lo que le hizo preguntarse si Juudai no estaba a bordo de un barco mientras escribía o haciendo alguna acrobacia extraña digna de él. Pocas palabras se derramaban por el papel, pero fueron suficientes como para descartar alguna extraña confesión de amor o un plan de Fubuki. Era sólo la típica carta de un amigo, la cual no podía regresar pues nunca sabía su paradero y tampoco muy bien qué decirle.

_¿Qué hay, Asuka? ¿Cómo estás? ¡Espero te estés divirtiendo en tus clases, debe de ser pesado, ¿eh? No te olvides nunca de tomar un desayuno extra para aguantar, así lo hacía yo antes y me dio resultados, aunque no creo que haya clase más aburrida que la de Daitokuji-sensei así que supongo estarás bien... Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa la última vez. ¡Nos vemos!_

No tenía su firma, pero no la necesitaba para saber que era genuina, sólo Juudai podía escribir de manera tan desinteresada, con lo primero que le cruzara la mente, eso sí, no carente de sinceridad. No hacía alusión alguna al Día de San Valentín ni mandaba regalos o frases empalagosas dignas de la época y eso la alivió tanto que lanzó un suspiro. De nuevo no entendía qué se le había metido en la cabeza al castaño (nunca lo entendería tampoco), sin embargo, la hacia feliz ser acreedora de su amistad y se prometió, mientras el profesor entraba y la clase se ponía en orden, que la próxima vez que lo viera le daría las gracias, pues ése era, por mucho (y descontando los regalos de sus otros amigos, que iban más encaminados al merchandising de la época), el mejor presente que había tenido.


	2. Kenzan y Rei

**Título: **Por correspondencia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tyranno Kenzan, Saotome Rei, Yuuki Juudai  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>San Valentín  
><strong>Tema: <strong>16. Sonrojarse

* * *

><p>Kenzan tenía el sobre fuertemente asido con los dedos, como si temiera que una brisa proveniente del mar circundante a la Academia pudiera arrebatárselo y con él la certeza de que su aniki se acordaba de su existencia, a pesar de que no se veían desde hacía casi medio año. La Academia se había vuelto mucho más tranquila sin él, un imán para los problemas y los archienemigos, y aunque no extrañaba jugarse el pellejo contra enemigos desconocidos, tenía que admitir que la vida se tornaba un tanto aburrida sin Juudai para hacer de las suyas, pedir ración doble en el desayuno y saltarse las clases, una figura ataviada con el único uniforme de Osiris debajo del árbol del dormitorio rojo y de la escuela en general, por lo menos hasta que los nuevos llegaron, tiñendo de nuevo todo del color de la sangre, de las risas y de una nueva y prometedora generación.<p>

Lo extrañaba, por eso cuando vio su carta, un sobre blanco con su deshilvanada letra infantil en él, no pudo contener su emoción y se saltó varias clases en el proceso de calmarse, de re-leer, una y otra vez, hasta que el papel quedó arrugado, las pocas palabras que su aniki le había dedicado y que tocaban temas tan casuales (pero aún así tan significativos) como el clima, la comida y el deseo de que estuviera divirtiéndose en su último año.

—Aniki... —susurró el joven y sintió sus ojos escocer, el preludio de las lágrimas que no quería derramar, ni siquiera al sentirse un tanto extraño por la fecha, San Valentín, lleno de chicas preparando chocolates, hablando sobre flores y citas y también, aunque muy raramente, de amistad.

—¿Qué haces, Kenzan? —alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras se secaba las lágrimas, era Rei, quien como siempre lucía radiante, feliz y llena de energía—. ¿Por qué te has saltado las clases? —si se dio cuenta de los surcos en sus mejillas no dijo nada sobre ello y en su lugar se sentó a su lado, impulsándolo con una mirada a imitarla, para quedar los dos sentados bajo el árbol que alguna vez había sido el cómplice de Juudai.

—Recibí una carta —puntualizó él, como si eso fuera suficiente excusa para ausentarse en días tan importantes, donde la carga de trabajo garantizaba créditos extra para los rezagados—. Y también hay una para ti.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar mi cor...? —la chica estaba cruzada de brazos cuando vio el sobre emerger de uno de los múltiples bolsillos de color amarillo del amante de los dinosaurios y nada más reconoció la caligrafía se puso a chillar como loca, cosa que causó que Kenzan se apartara bruscamente, como si lo hubiesen quemado—. ¡Es de Juudai-sama! ¡Es de Juudai-sama! —exclamó y le arrebato el sobre de los dedos para llevárselo al pecho, cerca de su corazón, con ojos ilusionados y las mejillas rojas.

—Sí, es de mi aniki, nos manda saludos —Kenzan volvió a repasar su pedacito de papel, arrugado ya de todas las veces que lo había cambiado de mano, como si buscara un sello de falsificación, pero al no encontrarlo, por enésima vez, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. La Academia es extraña sin él, ¿verdad?

—Sí —corroboró ella, recuperándose poco a poco de la impresión y de tanto gritar, cosa que le había dejado la garganta lastimada—. Pero no importa, todavía nos tiene a nosotros para hacer las cosas interesantes —y tras darle una palmada en la mano, Rei se levantó con la carta aún en el pecho, para encaminarse a su privacidad, un lugar donde nadie la miraría extraño por dejar salir sus sentimientos de felicidad.

Kenzan la vio alejarse mientras se sonrojaba, con cierta extrañeza se palpó las mejillas, como si tuviera alguna cosa pegajosa y caliente en la superficie, no sin dejar de parpadear anonadado. ¿Era ésa la verdadera intención tras las cartas de su aniki? ¿Ese extraño momento? Sólo preguntándole a Rei lo sabría, pero como no tenía ninguna prisa por saber y su corazón se estaba desacelerando a buen paso, decidió que podía dejarlo para otro día o al menos, hasta que las palabras de su aniki se borraran de la hoja, quitándole toda distracción, pues se disponía a leerla por enésima vez.


	3. Chronos

**Título: **Por correspondencia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Chronos di Medici, Yuuki Juudai  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>San Valentín  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11. Traición

* * *

><p>La puerta de su despacho se cerró con un golpe sonoro, similar a un balazo, que cortó el aire silencioso del edificio de profesores, donde nadie, salvo él, pasaba su Día de San Valentín. Claro, todos tenían cosas mucho más "importantes" qué hacer, cosas estúpidas, si alguien le pedía su punto de vista, innecesarias, absurdas. El aire estaba impregnado con el aroma a chocolate, a rosas, a bombones, olores dulzones que le hacían arrugar el entrecejo mientras paseaba furioso, de un lado a otro, por la habitación, sabiendo con toda certeza que cualquier orden que tratase de imponer a los alumnos en ese día sería en vano, un gasto de energía y una pérdida de tiempo.<p>

Además... ¿De qué servía eso de regalar chocolates? ¿De declarar sentimientos y amistades en un día en particular? Chronos lo entendía ni pretendía hacerlo tampoco, siempre había soportado esa fecha con calmada dignidad (al menos frente a todos) pero algo era diferente ese año, seis meses después de la partida de sus queridos alumnos (¿quizás era la nostalgia?), ninguno de los cuales se había tomado la molestia de enviarle una pequeña tarjetita en recompensa de tres años sufridos, compartidos y amados. Nadie, ninguno de ellos, ni el signore Manjoume, ni la signora Asuka, siempre tan cortés y obediente, ni siquiera ese muchacho descuidado, Juudai. No, nada, al menos no a él.

Un nuevo ataque de rabia lo hizo volver a sus constantes paseos alrededor de su despacho, con escasos efectos personales, al recordar cómo había escuchado a Kenzan y Rei hablando de las cartas recibidas de parte de Juudai, otras de Asuka, otras de Fubuki e incluso de los Marufuji, pero para él no había nada, nada tras tres largos años de tormento.

¡Era una traición tan imperdonable...! Tanto que se apoderó de él la loca idea de salir con su disco de duelo a enseñarle a esa panda de mocosos quién era su profesor, su mentor y casi amigo durante todos esos años. Los buscaría a todos y los derrotaría para enseñarles, para ponerlos en su lugar y ellos se disculparían, le llenarían de chocolates y tarjetas el próximo año, tarjetas que luego presumiría a sus colegas, al director Samejima, quien estaba pasando la tarde con Tome-san, a Bonaparte con su hijo, a Kenzan y Rei...

Tomó asiento para comenzar a maquinar su diabólico plan y mientras miraba con curiosidad la hoja que comenzaba a llenarse con sus garabatos y palabras incoherentes mezcladas con planes, un sobre simple y blanco le llamó la atención. Estaba sumergido entre sus papeles, debajo de los expedientes de algunos alumnos problemáticos que estaba pensando en cómo castigar antes de que toda esa locura de san valentín comenzara, un sobre blanco con una caligrafía que reconocía a la perfección, pues había tenido que corregir tantos trabajos del chico en el último año, que durante un tiempo no soñó más que con ensayos sobre estrategias de duelo.

El chico descuidado, _dropout boy_... Yuuki Juudai.

Chronos sonrió mientras abría la carta, todos los planes olvidados en el fondo de su mente. Nunca había tenido alumno más dedicado, no sabía que el chico lo quería tanto... No se hubiera molestado, ¿verdad?


	4. Ryou

**Título: **Por correspondencia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Marufuji Ryou, Yuuki Juudai  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>San Valentín  
><strong>Tema: <strong>17. Felicidad

* * *

><p>Los pasos de Ryou resonaron en las paredes, escucharlos era un placer para él, a quien los doctores habían pronosticado bajas esperanzas de recuperación, una vida atado a la silla de ruedas y no más duelos. Les había demostrado que estaban equivocados y mientras caminaba, aún cuando no fuera frente a sus asombrados ojos, llamándolo milagro o fuerza de voluntad, se sentía satisfecho de poder hacerlo, de dejar de depender de su hermano menor, de Fubuki o de las enfermeras a su cuidado para poder hacer lo que le placiera, incluso si eso conllevaba un riesgo para su salud. Él era Marufuji Ryou y no se amedrentaba ante tales cosas, quería un duelo y saldría a buscarlo, aunque antes, claro está, tenía que conseguir su deck.<p>

Su hermano lo había escondido como si él fuera un niño pequeño, lejos de su alcance y por su bien, como le había dicho, al menos hasta que se restableciera por completo. Sin embargo, él ya se sentía completamente bien y totalmente dispuesto a comenzar su nueva carrera, su nuevo camino, que había comenzado a forjar cuando le dio el Cyber deck a Shou y él empezó otro, carta por carta, mientras duraba su rehabilitación. En cuanto lo había completado y junto con él la maravillosa hazaña de ponerse de pie por sí mismo, Shou se lo había arrebatado de las manos, murmurando disculpas rápidas y excusas, pero él sabía dónde lo escondía e incluso llegó a preguntarse, mientras se detenía frente a su puerta, si no lo había dejado ahí a propósito para probar su determinación.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, deteniéndose en el umbral para observar la pulcritud del lugar, las sábanas limpias, los libros y cartas ordenados, las cortinas abiertas a una noche despejada y limpia, como la luz de la luna. Shou había salido corriendo gritando de felicidad apenas hacía unas horas y no había regresado, aunque no le había dicho ni el por qué ni a dónde iba, intuía que estaría con algunos amigos, quizás con Asuka si no tenía demasiada tarea. Esos impulsos eran dignos de él, podía imaginarse alguna cosa sencilla que lo hiciera así de feliz y aparte, no era de su incumbencia. Así que sin buscar nada en particular, salvo sus cartas coronadas con un ángel como primer monstruo, comenzó a remover con cuidado libros, carpetas y cuadernos, pero sin encontrarlo.

Tardó al menos una hora en registrar la habitación, preguntándose si no se habían equivocado sus instintos, si empezaba a desconocer a Shou, si éste había cambiado más de lo imaginado, cuando abrió el último cajón de su escritorio, donde lo recibió una gran variedad de hojas de papel rotas, borradores de palabras que no le habían gustado demasiado y justo debajo de ellas, como protegido por alguna absurda trampa, su deck descansaba, llamándolo. Cuando lo tomó entre sus manos, dispuesto a irse y encontrar un oponente digno con quien probarlo (quizás también iría a ver a Asuka, pero por un motivo diferente), una carta completa apareció en el fondo del cajón de madera, con letra deshilvanada y un nombre conocido, que logró ponerlo en tensión.

_Yuuki Juudai._ El chico terco y lleno de potencial que había conocido en su último año en la Academia, aquél que estuvo a punto de vencerlo una vez, cuando sus poderes estaban apenas surgiendo y que, después, en el Mundo Oscuro, causaron la destrucción de muchos, miles, cuando ya no eran iguales, cuando él se divertía junto con Edo Phoenix derrotando a monstruos de rangos menores, siempre el mismo deck el mismo potencial.

Pero ahora ambos eran diferentes, habían cambiado y a Ryou le interesaba saber qué había sido de él, en qué usaba ese desbordante poder sin límites que ahora lo sobrepasaba, lo ponía en tensión, deseoso de enfrentarlo. Juudai no contaba demasiado, cosas triviales de amigos que el mayor de los Marufuji no se avergonzó por saber, cosas tan simples como las que imaginaba harían feliz a Shou. Contaba un poco de sus duelos, de sus viajes, de cómo estaba, de los lugares que había visitado, pero sólo una cosa le importaba al Káiser de todo ello y cuando guardó la carta en su lugar, teniendo la total certeza de que su hermano no se daría cuenta siquiera de que la había leído, era su paradero.

Se preguntaba dónde estaba Juudai, dónde podía encontrarlo y sus manos temblaban en anticipación a su duelo, pues si se daba prisa podría alcanzarlo, aunque fuese en el fin del mundo.


	5. Jim y Karen

**Título: **Por correspondencia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Jim Crocodile Cook, Karen, Yuuki Juudai  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>San Valentín  
><strong>Tema: <strong>18. Celos

* * *

><p>La hierba bajo sus pies estaba húmeda y fresca y le profería una sensación de alivio, de totalidad. A Karen le gustaba mucho Australia, por lo cual regresar siempre le era todo un placer, sin importar que las ocasiones fueran contadas por el trabajo de Jim. Después de todo, también era bastante divertido ir con Jim a explorar todas esas extrañas junglas del otro lado del agua salada, junglas carentes de hierba, con extraño barro de color gris como suelo, monstruos de colores que llamaban automóviles y comida mucho más exótica que los peces que solía cazar nada más se echaba en el agua.<p>

De hecho, eso fue precisamente lo que la impulsó a salir del pantano donde se encontraba chapoteando felizmente hasta hacia unos minutos, el hambre, el hambre de algo más que un pececillo demasiado lento para alejarse, demasiado pequeño para sus fauces y su estómago. Jim siempre llevaba comida encima, Karen no estaba segura de dónde la guardaba, pero siempre que se la pedía, aún sin usar los raros sonidos que emitían los de su especie, el hombre sacaba mágicamente un puñado de carne o de verduras y se las daba, acompañando el gesto con unos golpecitos amables en la cabeza, que siempre la hacían sentir bien.

Así pues, dispuesta a tomar su comida del día, Karen se acercó a su amigo, no sin antes vigilar su alrededor en busca de algún peligro, algo que amenazara no sólo su ración de comida, sino también a su preciado compañero, aquél que se acostaba a su lado por las noches para dormir y que le confiaba todo con tan sólo mirarla, incluida su vida. Jim estaba sentado unos cuantos metros más allá del río pantanoso, sobre césped húmedo y plantas de colores brillantes, tenía entre sus manos dos pedazos de algo blanco (papel), que miraba (leía) con atención, por primera vez sin hacer caso a su mirada, que sin duda alguna pedía comida.

—Karen, Asuka te manda saludos —Jim agitó el primer pedazo blanco ante sus ojos, con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones, pero eso no logró comprarla, mucho menos el nombre de Asuka, que ella asociaba con una chica de pelaje rubio y piel blanca. Quería comer. Nada más. Y quizás tuviera un poco de celos al verse desplazada por un trozo de cosa blanca también—. Y ésta es de Juudai, vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa.

Sorpresa era que aún no tuviera comida en la boca y que, por mucho que agitara la cola y se paseara a su alrededor esperando, aún no obtuviera nada. Jim tenía ahora la vista fija en el siguiente trozo blanco de papel, sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios. De cuando en cuando murmuraba palabras ininteligibles para ella como viajes, duelos, África y Norteamérica, ninguna de las cuales era de relevancia para su cometido de obtener un poco de comida y atención.

—...ojalá nos veamos pronto, ¡saludos para Karen! —el vaquero terminó de leer la misiva y la guardó en su sobre con sumo cuidado, ahora sí para poner toda su atención en su mejor amiga y familia—. Juudai te manda saludos también Karen, por el día de San Valentín. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella emitió un sonido que pretendía expresar toda su frustración y alegría ante la perspectiva de comer, pero mientras buscaba en la mochila que siempre llevaba al hombro, Jim encontró algo muy diferente de lo que ella esperaba, de nuevo con esa sonrisa que le auguraba tendría esperar un poco más.

—¡Ah, mira, Juudai también te ha mandado una carta! —un tercer pedazo de papel blanco hizo su aparición, pero al igual que los otros, no tenía nada que pudiese considerarse apetitoso—. Te la leeré.

Karen emitió un gruñido antes de acostarse al lado de Jim, decepcionada. Al parecer nada de lo que hiciera ese día, ni las miradas lastimeras, ni los gruñidos demandantes la ayudarían, sólo le quedaba esperar.


	6. Johan

**Título: **Por correspondencia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen, Yuuki Juudai  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>San Valentín  
><strong>Tema: <strong>7. Tarjeta

* * *

><p>El correo llegó puntual el 14 de Febrero sin que él esperara nada más que las clásicas tarjetas llenas de mensajes amistosos. Johan se encontraba en su cocina, tratando de hacerse un desayuno decente, con el único sonido del radio como acompañante cuando el cartero anunció su llegada con el pitido de su silbato, un sonido que en la infancia le anunciaba las cartas de su padre, muerto ya tantos años atrás.<p>

Por supuesto, no había errado en sus predicciones, muchos de sus amigos de la Academia del Ártico le habían mandado pequeños detalles y algunas chicas también, chocolates caseros y comprados, que no le alegrarían más el día que las cartas siguientes, de Jim, de Duel Academia y sorpresivamente... de Juudai.

Hacía al menos tres meses que Juudai no se daba una vuelta por su casa, había llegado a principios de Diciembre con una bufanda alrededor del cuello, las mejillas del mismo color que el uniforme que se negaba a abandonar y lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un resfriado. No se había quedado mucho, lo suficiente como para poder pasar un rato agradable, charlar, tener duelos y decirse todo lo que querían decir y aún así, el sobre entre sus manos era tan real como el chocolate medio derretido por el viaje, un olor dulzón que no se le antojaba nada invitante a esas horas de la mañana.

—Mira Ruby, Juudai nos manda saludos —colocó el resto de las cartas que leería después, por supuesto, sobre la mesita del café en el centro de la sala de estar y se acomodó sobre el sofá para leer la misiva, que le intrigaba tanto como la novela de misterio que le habían regalado por Navidad, en donde no podía aún descifrar al asesino. ¿Qué quería decirle Juudai? ¿Acaso quería pedirle el par de pantalones y camisas que se había dejado en su descuido? Tenía que ser eso, la fecha era una mera coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Abrió la carta mientras Ruby se acomodaba a su lado, imitando a un gato en su gracilidad y en cuanto lo hizo, una sonrisa se dibujó por su rostro, como no podía ser de otra manera, al ver que sus sospechas no estaban del todo infundadas.

_¿Qué hay, Johan? Gracias por lo de la última vez, Yubel también lo agradece. No tardaré mucho en regresar, pero mientras tanto, ¿podrías enviarme la ropa que me dejé en tu casa? Me hace mucha falta aquí en Rusia, ¡hace tanto frío! En fin, me han dado ganas de escribirte, pero no estoy muy seguro de por qué, supongo que es porque te extraño, estoy ansioso por tener un duelo, ¿adivina qué? Le he hecho algunos cambios a mi deck y quiero que los veas. Aquí en Rusia todo es de color rojo, es extraño pero me gusta. Nos vemos pronto, saludos a todos de mi parte y de Yubel._

Johan se puso a reír nada más terminó su lectura, sacudiendo a la pobre Ruby con sus espasmos.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —dijo y se puso de pie para ir a buscar la ropa que le había pedido y que se había tomado la molestia de lavar y planchar, sólo por si las dudas—. Juudai ni siquiera sabe que es San Valentín.

Pero aún así, cómo le alegraba recibir una carta de él.


	7. Yubel

**Título: **Por correspondencia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Yuuki Juudai/Yubel  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>San Valentín  
><strong>Tema: <strong>21. Para siempre

* * *

><p>Yubel no pudo esconder del todo el temblor en sus labios cuando observó como Juudai sellaba una carta con saliva, con toda la pinta de un niño, con toda la sombra del recuerdo que aún inundaba sus ojos de esa vida y muchas otras vidas en la eternidad, cuando pedía juguetes a Santa Claus, los ojos castaños anegados de diversión y expectativa. Justo como ahora, justo como siempre.<p>

—¿Es tu última carta? —preguntó la mujer, cruzando sus brazos como siempre hacía, para observarlo desde el aire, sentado en su pequeño cuarto de hotel, rodeado de sobres de color blanco y hojas de todos los tamaños, dependiendo de lo que quisiera decir. Ya había hecho para casi todos sus amigos, pero siempre que pensaba que iba a acabar tomaba otro sobre y su misma pluma y hacía otra, aparentemente sin razón alguna, aunque ella sabía secretamente que lo había estimulado todo ese color rojo en las calles, los corazones de papel que pendían de los escaparates de las tiendas, el olor a chocolate, toda la pinta de un día festivo del cual él parecía no haberse dado cuenta conscientemente.

—Ésta es para Thunder —respondió él—, pero aún falta la de Edo y tengo ganas de enviarle una a Fubuki-san.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el día de San Valentín? —ella sabía que no, pero en cierto sentido le molestaba un poco perder tanto tiempo en palabras y cartas, cuando bien podían pasarlo juntos o salvar al mundo.

—¿Es San Valentín? —Juudai parpadeó sorprendido, su continuo movimiento por el mundo le impedía ponerse a mirar un calendario, saber en qué día o incluso en qué año vivía y ni siquiera los escaparates llenos de cosas de ocasión lograban sacarlo de su propio mundo—. Bueno, supongo que sí, cuando vi a Johan era casi Navidad. Pero no es por eso, sólo quise hacerlo. ¿Me crees?

—Claro que sí —era una característica distintiva del príncipe del cual se había enamorado desde hacía tanto tiempo, esa ingenuidad mezclada con determinación, con gentileza—. Aunque aún pienso que no es necesario. ¿Por qué sólo demostrar amor o amistad en esta fecha? Me parece absurdo.

Yubel no lo entendía, para ella el amor era eterno, algo de todos los días y aún así, mucha gente lo trivializaba con regalos, cartas, mercancía. No quería que lo suyo terminara así, tras mucho pensarlo lo decidió, si Juudai tomaba un sobre y empezaba a escribirle algo a ella...

—A mi no me des nada —declaró tajante, aunque sabía que una parte de su ser sería realmente feliz de recibir un regalo—. Yo tengo suficiente y no necesito nada más.

Era cierto, el que se fusionaran sus almas, los días juntos ahora y en el futuro, todo era suficiente para ella, mucho más que un pedazo de papel que el tiempo erosionaría, rompería, convertiría en polvo fino.

—Lo sé, Yubel —Juudai dejó lo que estaba haciendo para sonreírle, una razón más para no pedirle nada a cambio en esa fecha, donde estaba tan atareado escribiendo a todos—. Para nosotros sólo basta la eternidad.

FIN.


End file.
